jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Josephine Lee
Josephine Lee was a sexy magician act from JayGT: Fantasy Sequel. She finished the competition in 5th place. Background Josephine Lee is the World’s leading Female Illusionist, performing death-defying illusions such as the Table Of Death, jaw dropping levitations and thrilling water escapes that will have you holding your breath in suspense. She entered the magic world when she was offered a role in a show fresh out of Las Vegas. Little did she realise that she was about to embark on a journey that would change her life. Once introduced to the thrills of magic her dancing career took a back seat, and she has spent the last ten years travelling the world and dazzling audiences with illusions. Josephine’s career started with the master magician Hans Klok, the world-leading illusionist famous for his speed. It was whilst working with Hans Klok that Josephine and he broke the world record for the fastest number of illusions to be performed in 5 minutes – an accolade that remains unchallenged to this day. Her passion for magic and the art of deception has given her the opportunity to perform to audiences of thousands, from Prince Albert of Monaco to Stella McCartney and Germaine Jackson. Her work has taken her from the stages of London’s West End to hundreds of European theatres and large arenas and even included filming in Mexico City with some of South America’s biggest names in support of the 2011 Fifa World Cup. In the UK Josephine’s television credits include ‘The Magicians’ and ‘The One Show’ (BBC One). Josephine Lee has spent the last year starring in ‘Impossible' which has just finished a World Tour following two seasons in the heart of London’s West End. 1 Judge Cuts Josephine Lee's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FS03 consisted of levitating a balloon and passing it through a hoop. After, she held a blanket over the balloon, and kept making it reappear, so it seemed the blankets were levitating. Josephine then hid herself in a box and disappeared, appearing under one of the levitating blankets. JayDK, Cards, guest judge James, Pennies and Usagi all gave her standing ovations. Sexually touched, impressed, and baffled by the performance, Pennies hit his golden buzzer, sending the sexy Josephine straight into the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Josephine Lee's Quartefinal performance in Episode FS07 consisted of disappearing but then reappearing in this circular contraption. She then chose a woman in the audience to saw in half, and then put back her body together as normal. JayDK, Pennies, and Usagi all gave her standing ovations. Josephine received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals instead of Paws with Soul. Semifinals Josephine Lee's Semifinal performance in Episode FS09 consisted of performing a story-based series of tricks about women in magic: how women were burned at the stake due to accusations of being witches, and how women in modern magic play the role of “the assistant”, all the while performing tricks based around this monologue. JayDK, Pennies, and Usagi gave her standing ovations. Josephine received enough votes to be sent through to the Top 10 instead of Amy Winehouse. Top 10 Josephine Lee’s Top 10 performance in Episode FS11 consisted of performing an appealing/disappearing illusion with fellow illusionist Hans Klok, who won Usagi's golden buzzer and is currently in the JayGT: 4Play Finale. JayDK, Pennies, and Usagi all gave her standing ovations. Josephine received enough votes to move on to the Finals instead of Jamie Raven. Finals Josephine Lee’s first Finals performance in Episode FS12 consisted of performing her Semifinals performance, with her story about women in magic. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Usagi all gave her standing ovations. Her second performance consisted of performing several quickfire tricks in succession. Pennies and Usagi both gave her standing ovations. Finale Josephine Lee’s Finale performance in Episode FS13 consisted of performing a story-based series of magic tricks with Season 1 winner Shin Lim. Josephine was revealed to have finished 5th in the competition, placing below Styx, Tears for Fears, David Bowie, and Robotboys. Trivia *Josephine Lee is the first solo female act to make the Grand Final. She is also the highest placing female on Fantasy Sequel. Category:Acts Category:FS Acts Category:Magicians Category:FS Magicians Category:BGT Contestants Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:FS Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Pennies' Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FS Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:FS Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:FS Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:FS Grand Finalists Category:5th Place Category:Hottest Girls Category:Guest Performers Category:4P Guest Performers Category:The Next Great Magician Contestants Category:The Illusionists